1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, especially to be a method for manufacturing a club head that can increase welding strength and accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional club head in accordance with the prior art has a sole base (90), a crown cover (91) and a striking face plate (92). The sole base (90) is made by a stamping process and has an edge. The crown cover (91) is made by a stamping process and has an edge. The striking face plate (92) has a top, an edge and a connecting hosel neck (93). The connecting hosel neck (93) is welded on the top of the striking face plate (92). When a worker manufactures the club head with the sole base (90), the crown cover (91) and the striking face plate (92), the edge of the sole base (90), the edge of the crown cover (91) and the edge of the striking face plate (92) are soldered at points to form seams between the edges. So, the worker has to fill and solder the solder on the seams (94) of the club head in order to seal the seam (94) of the club head.
During the club head manufacturing process, manually aligning the components precisely is not easy so that aligning the components consumes much time. Therefore, the structural strength and accuracy of the club head is very poor and in-constant, the manufacturing cost is very high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.